falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sensor module (Fallout 3)
Powder charge Gas bomb Auto-inject stimpak Auto-inject super stimpak Satchel charge Fat mine |other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =2 |value =30 |edid =SensorModule |baseid = |quests =''The Outcast Collection Agent'' Getting Ready for Prime Time ED-E My Love Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans }} The sensor module is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Uses It is used in the construction of the bottlecap mine, powder charge, satchel charge , Fat Mine , gas bomb , auto-inject stimpak and the auto-inject super stimpak . Locations ''Fallout 3'' * Sensor modules are a moderately common item throughout the Capital Wasteland. They can reliably be found in toolboxes, metal boxes, and sometimes in the inventory of "miscellaneous" vendors like Crazy Wolfgang, Knick Knack, Karl, and Seagrave Holmes. * 11 can be found on shelves and counters in Franklin Metro utility's west section. * 10 are in the Warrington station area: four on a shelf next to a bed in the northeast area of Warrington tunnels, and four (which must be stolen) behind a bed on the bottom shelf in Roy Phillips' sleeping quarters. Two more are in a crate on a bookshelf in the Metro Access & Generator, in the room where Roy dumps the bodies of Tenpenny Tower residents if you side with him during that quest. * 7 can be found in the RobCo facility. In the factory floor section: three are on desks northwest of the entrance, one is across from the workbench, and 1 is on a shelf near three protectron charging stations in the northwest. In the offices and cafeteria section: one is on a table in the northwest corner, and one is on a table in the room northeast of the mainframe. * 6 can be found in the Robot repair center: two on a shelf next to a first aid kit, three nearby the shelves filled with metal boxes (one on the floor), and one next to a computer terminal upstairs. * 5 can be found in the County sewer mainline. One is near the terminal used to access the sewer management main room, next to a Big Book of Science. Two more are in the room to the east of that one, on a shelf. Two are in a crate in the room where Gallo resides, next to the Nuka-cola stools. * 5 can be found in Pinkerton's lab in the broken bow, which must be stolen. * 3 in Old Olney underground: two in large pots in the kitchen area next to the Olney sewers exit, and one in the utility section nearby one of the workbenches. * 4 are in the Pilgrim's Landing area: two on the L-shaped desk in the Naval recruiting center, one in Homestead Motel room 1G, and one in the motel office, on the bottom shelf opposite the cash register. * 2 are in the Point Lookout Lighthouse interior: one on the ground beneath the stairs, and one at the top of the stairs. One is also part of the loot in the Underground lab given as a reward for completing A Meeting of the Minds. * 4 are found in Mothership Zeta: three in the Cryo lab beneath the cryo pods in the middle of the map (one on a shelf, two in a white box). One is in the Engineering core, on a crate in the northeast corner of the main hub. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * One can be found in Goodsprings on a shelf in a trailer behind the general store. * More than a dozen can be found at Cerulean Robotics in Freeside. * Five can be found in Novac on shelves outside the gas station, and must be stolen. * Two can be found in the Lone Wolf Radio caravan. * The basement of the REPCONN test site contains a large number of sensor modules. * Two can be found inside the Vault 21 gift shop, on a shelf to the right of the entrance. * One may be found in Bruce Isaac's room on the top floor of the Dino Dee-lite Motel on the coffee table. * Four can be found in the mess hall & munitions storage hangar at Nellis Air Force Base, on a shelf near the reloading benches. * Occasionally sold by Johnson Nash, Chet, Old Lady Gibson, traveling merchants as well as others. * Sarah Weintraub in the Vault 21 gift shop sells them regularly. Related quests ''Fallout 3'' * The Outcast Collection Agent * Getting Ready for Prime Time ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * ED-E My Love - Two sensor modules, along with 3 scrap metal piles, and 1 electronic scrap pile are needed to repair ED-E. * Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans - Two sensor modules, along with many other supplies, are needed to repair a food processor. See also * ''Fallout 3'' crafting * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' crafting Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout 3 quest items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition de:Sensormodul es:Módulo de sensores ru:Сенсорный модуль (Fallout 3) uk:Сенсорний модуль (Fallout 3)